The Firework King
by Midnight113
Summary: On July 4th weekend I was dragged, against my will mind you, to the local carnival. I expected cotton candy, a ferris wheel and fireworks… I never would have guessed I'd find myself flirting with The Firework King. T&G Oneshot.


**The Firework King © Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: On July 4th weekend I was dragged, against my will mind you, to the local carnival. I expected cotton candy, a ferris wheel and fireworks… I never would have guessed I'd find myself flirting with The Firework King. T&G Oneshot.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_The Firework King is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Firework King<strong>

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

I'm gonna kill Sharpay. I mean, not right now because I need her help with that final Geography test Monday, but soon. Very soon. I don't know how this happened. One minute I'm studying for my final exams before school let out for the summer and the next I'm being guilt tripped into going out to the carnival in downtown Albuquerque. This is partly due to the fact that I do owe her for saving my life last week when I went on that bad date with freaky emo dude, but I thought I'd pay her back with some tutoring. Not with a forced trip to the stupid carnival that shows up once a year with pathetic amusement rides and junk food. Here's three reasons why I don't want to be here:

Number one: I hate carnivals.

Number two: I hate rides.

Number three: I hate carnival rides.

See? Me and carnivals don't mix well. I mean, the cotton candy is alright I guess. Plus I love some fried dough every once in a while with some chocolate sauce and a little sprinkle of cinnamon… okay that's besides the point. The point is, I hate carnivals and I don't want to be dragged to one against my will.

"Gabi! Gabi! Gabs! Gab! _Gabriella!"_

Ugh… kill me now.

"What is it Shar." I hissed out through my clenched teeth as she pulled at my arm like a five year old child. See what I have to deal with here?

"Come on slacker, the girls and I are heading to the bumper cars." My blonde, pink infested friend puckered her lips and pouted. Her glitter filled eye shadow sparkling in the light from the lit up tents. "Keep up, you don't want to be left behind do you?"

Yes I do actually.

But being the good friend that I am, I simply shake my head and place a fake frown on my face. "No that would be absolutely awful." I forced out sarcastically.

"I knew you'd come around." Sharpay gave my shoulder a pat before gripping my arm tightly and pulling me forward roughly, causing me to stumble from the unexpected lunge.

"Ow." I mumbled dully, knowing she wasn't listening to me. God… all I wanted was to be let free so I could go back to my house and study. What's so wrong with that?

Realizing she was still dragging me in some unknown direction, I decided to word my detest once more with her latched nails in my skin. "Ow… ow, _OW!" _I settled on pulling my arm from her clutches and putting my face in hers to get her attention. "Jeez Shar, it is attached you know."

Just as I expected she'd do, her hand immediately waved my comment away as her sparkling eyes scanned the dirt fair grounds anxiously. "Do you see him anywhere?"

Huh? "Who?" I asked curiously, looking around the small crowded area.

Her head whipped around so fast, I had to duck out of the way of her blonde extensions almost hitting me in the face. My hands immediately came up to protect myself from getting slashed like a whip. "What do you mean who? The cute guy who was totally checking me out over by the twister ride. Honestly Gabi, didn't you hear a thing I said?"

No. "No, not really." I replied honestly with a shrug. Hey, I can't help my indifference to her sudden epiphany that a cute guy was looking at her. I don't really care because I would rather be anywhere else than at a stupid, freakin' carnival right now.

"Humph, and I call you my best friend." She shook her head at me in obvious disdain and then explained all about the cute boy. "First off, he's got really cool hair. Like, it's all puffed up and-"

"You mean like an afro?"

Sharpay's nose scrunched up as she shrugged. "I don't know, sure. Doesn't matter, what matters is how hot he is. Like sooooo hot. I want to just lick him."

Not being able to help myself, I rolled my eyes. Subtlety was never her strong suit when it came to her attraction to the opposite sex… unfortunately.

"That's great Shar. I'm very happy for you. Now if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go sit down over here-"

"Oh no you're not." She threw herself on me before I could make my getaway, hugging herself to me to the point where we look pretty suggestive in the middle of a crowd.

"Shar, let go of me." I mumbled, practically falling over from her weight as she clung to me from behind. "We look ridiculous." I whispered harshly out of the corner of my mouth as a family of four walked past us. The two children stared at us wide-eyed as their mother scowled and told them not to look while Sharpay continued to climb on my back.

"You're coming with me to the bumper cars where we're going to meet up with Kelsi and Taylor and then you're going to ride them and you're going to be happy about it." She let out all in one breath. "Understand?"

"Holding me against my wishes is against my constitutional rights you know?" I complained as she slipped off my back onto her feet.

"Don't pull that brain stuff with me." Again I felt the urge to roll my eyes as I turned to face her. "You owe me Montez… or did you forget?"

"Grrr…" I growled at her. "How could I?"

She nodded at me. "I'm glad we see things eye to eye finally. Now come along." Her perfectly manicured nails punctured my skin as she dragged my reluctant body through the throng of happy people.

We passed by several stands of cotton candy, popcorn, and pretzels as we neared the bumper cars. I'd be lying if I said the aroma of all the food wasn't seriously getting to me and making my mouth water, but I couldn't let it. I had an exam to study for, I had to focus on that and nothing else. Kelsi and Taylor were waiting patiently by the entrance for us holding our tickets in their hands. "Hey, what took so long?"

"Crabby Gabi here-" Ugh, not that stupid nickname I despise, "-was trying to escape on her way to the bathroom." Trying being the operative word here. I obviously failed miserably with my attempt. "Lucky enough I followed her." Hmm… yes so lucky. So very lucky.

"Aw Gabs, you're not having any fun?" Kelsi asked and I managed to succumb to her obvious saddened face and forced the best genuine smile I could muster given the circumstances.

"It's okay Kels, my mind's just elsewhere that's all." I admitted. It was true, my mind was completely preoccupied with the exam next week. I had so much to do and read and write and-

"Yeah, cuz she's a nerd who doesn't know how to have any fun once and awhile."

Hey! "Hey, I resent that." How dare she make such an insinuation. I mean, I'm perfectly capable of having fun. Just the other day I went to the library with Taylor and then we went to the cute café with a little bookstore built in and… oh what the hell, even I'm not doing a good job of convincing myself I'm fun. "Shut up Sharpay." I decided instead to just end the subject there.

"Gladly, now let's go." We made our way to get in line for the stupid bumper cars that I detest. While waiting in line, I focused on making a mental list of what I'd do the moment I got home that night. Even as we got in our little motorized vehicles shaped like bugs, I was still thinking about my plans for after the carnival. That was… until someone bumped into my bug.

Oh it is so on!

I looked over my shoulder expecting to see one of my friends with their guilty faces shining back at me, but instead I was met with the shining blue eyes of a stranger. He had chestnut hair and a small smirk on his lips as he rammed his car… er bug, into mine.

I immediately scowled at him, turning my bug around and slamming on the accelerator as I crashed into him. Our bodies jerked violently from the impact, but he continued to unnerve me with that smirk on his face. I wanted to ram it right off of his sexy, attractive Adonis like features. Who the hell was this guy? He apparently doesn't know who he's dealing with.

With one last ram, the bell dinged signaling our turn with the bumper cars had ended. I smirked at him triumphantly as he lifted the edge of his lip up in a half-smile and jumped out of his bug.

"Gabi!" Taylor shouted, waving at me from the sidelines of the little arena. Hopping out of my bug, I rushed over to her and Kelsi. "Hey… who was that guy?" Yes, my sentiments exactly. "You two were really going at it out there." Yeah, no duh. The jerk practically gave me whiplash.

I looked back to see if I could spot him, but he had already disappeared from the tent. "I don't know. Just some guy." I shrugged it off and then realized my blonde, eccentric friend was missing from our group. "Uh… where's Shar?" She must be preoccupied if she's not around me making sure I don't escape the carnival.

"She's over there." Kelsi pointed at our friend who was chatting it up with some random guy sporting a large afro. Figures… that explains her absence.

Turning my attention back to the girls, I gave them both an innocent smile. "Well since she's busy and everything, I think now would be the perfect time to make my exit."

Before I could successfully disappear from sight, I felt a hand land on my shoulder and immediately slumped forward when the familiar floral scent invaded my senses. "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere."

Damn… so close.

"Come on Shar, I've already outlived my estimated time of staying and my tolerance level is so very low right now. Just let me go." I pleaded sadly, cupping my hands together as I turned to face her.

She just raised one of her immaculately plucked eyebrows and shook her head. "Sorry, you're staying until the fireworks and then you can leave."

Aw man. I checked my watch and noted it was already dusk outside so the fireworks would probably be soon right? I'm just assuming considering I've never been to one of these things before, carnivals never sounded appealing to me. Too many happy people doing happy things and smiling all happily.

Releasing a tired sigh from my mouth, I conceded defeat and nodded. "Alright, but the minute those fireworks are over I'm out." I could tell my blonde friend was happy with my apparent change of attitude even though I was mentally chanting, 'just a little while longer', in my head.

"Glad we could come to a compromise." She nodded, turning to Taylor and Kelsi. I had to restrain myself from slapping her, even going so far as to raise my hand up behind her head and then drop it in defeat when Taylor sent me that, 'don't you dare' look. I shook my head dejectedly, there goes all my fun. "Girls, you're going to love me." Sharpay beamed proudly as I scoffed into my fist. "I know you already love me-"

"No we don't." I mumbled quietly, trying to figure out why she was my best friend again. Oh yeah… she's the one who spotted me in the hallway at East High and latched on. All because she liked my make-up. Ever since then we just kind of got along and clicked. We have a very… weird friendship. Sometimes I curse that lipstick and eye shadow gift set that my mom gave me. Like now when I'm being manipulated into doing things I'm against.

Ignoring my comment, as if she didn't hear it, Sharpay continued, "But you're going to love me even more now."

"I doubt it." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. Without turning to acknowledge me, Sharpay's hand reached out and slapped my arm. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing the sore spot.

"Can it Crabby Gabi." Grr... not that name again.

"First off, cut the Crabby Gabi shit... it's getting old. Secondly, I'm just stating my opinion. Where's your fourth of July spirit? Freedom of speech and all that?" Yeah, who am I kidding? The holiday weekend has nothing to do with me stating my opinion… I'm going to do it no matter what.

Kelsi and Taylor shared a look, resisting the urge to giggle at our odd behavior.

"So anyway." Sharpay pressed on. "Chad was just telling me-"

"Wait who's Chad?" Taylor asked curiously.

"The guy who I was just talking to."

"The one with the afro that you want to lick?" I asked, making sure I was on the same page which was hard to do when Sharpay was concerned. I didn't miss the confused stares of Kelsi and Taylor as they looked at me. Hey, it wasn't my messed up fantasy. I don't want to go around licking people.

Smiling brightly she nodded. "That's the one. He and a friend are running the fireworks booth over near the ferris wheel."

"So?" I ventured not quite understanding what my crazy friend was getting at. Who cares about a couple guys selling fireworks?

"_So_…" She stressed the word, rolling her eyes at me like I was the difficult one here. "I told him we'd stop by and say 'hi' later." Ah, so that was it.

"No way Sharpay." Hey, I rhymed. Yay me.

"No one asked you." She brushed me off and fixed her gaze on Taylor and Kelsi. "He's got friends… cute friends. For each of you."

"How do you know that? And don't go trying to get your way by dangling guys in front of their faces." My tone was threatening as I placed my hands on my hips.

"You said they're cute?" Taylor asked, Kelsi's eyes widening when Sharpay nodded. Great, now they're all ignoring me. I've lost them.

"Very, I even spoke with one of them. Beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The kind of looks that would make any girl swoon."

Yuck… now she's making me want to barf up my fried dough from earlier. "Oh please… Sharpay you're delusional if you think that's going to get us to-"

"When did he say we should stop by?" Taylor asked excitingly. I slapped my palm against my face. There goes friend number one.

"Yeah… I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop and say 'hi'." Kelsi quietly spoke, her shy disposition evident as she looked down at her feet.

And there goes friend number two. And to think I thought I had a chance of stopping this foolishness before it was too late, but no, I've officially lost them to the evil clutches of my blonde whoring friend. How silly of me.

"You guys!" I shouted as they all looked at me like I had three heads.

"What? Sheesh, live a little Gabi. We could find our future husbands here tonight or at least boyfriends." Taylor spoke sensibly. Well, at least what she believed to be sense. From my perspective they were all acting like hormone driven fools.

Folding my arms across my chest obstinately, I narrowed my eyes. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let the three of you make me look like an idiot in need of a boyfriend. I am completely happy staying right here, waiting for these stupid fireworks and then going home to study. Under no circumstances am I going anywhere near that booth." A very resounding argument if I've ever heard one. I'm actually a little proud of my speech and based on the looks they're all giving me, I'd say I definitely got my point across. Yup, no way in hell.

* * *

><p>Yup, no way in hell. I've been replaying those words in my head for the last ten minutes as I stood in front of the firework booth. The booth I didn't want to be anywhere near at the carnival I didn't want to be at, waiting for fireworks I didn't care about seeing. My life sucks.<p>

Staring up at the ferris wheel as it lit up brightly against the now pitch black sky, I barely registered Sharpay's words as she fawned all over this guy, Chad. Kelsi was currently talking to some guy named Jason while Taylor was hitting it off with the other friend who's name I didn't catch. I think it was something like Beke or Teke was it? I don't know, I'm not paying attention anymore.

Watching the large wheel slowly move in a clockwise motion against the sky, I didn't even hear the voice next to me until I felt something pinch my bare arm. "Ow!" I shouted, turning my head to stare at the culprit. "What the hell man?"

Standing on the other side of the booth where the Chad guy was selling a bunch of fireworks, my eyes caught a familiar bright blue and I blinked stupidly at the man.

Great… just great. It's the same guy from the bumper cars. This night just keeps getting better and better. I'm being sarcastic in case that wasn't obvious.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to get your attention." He grinned at me and shrugged cutely, as if that would excuse his atrocious behavior.

"Oh I don't know, maybe by calling their name or by simply taping them on the shoulder, that might work. But for a Neanderthal like yourself, I suppose pinching people until they've become bruised or slamming bumper cars until their neck is sore is a happy alternative for you. Jerk." Yeah… I said it.

The blue eyed Adonis backed up and put his hands up in surrender. That's right, be afraid. "Whoa, sorry Ginger… I didn't know you snap." Was he serious? I gave him my best incredulous look.

"That was an awful joke."

"I wasn't joking." He grinned, leaning forward over the counter and invading my personal bubble. I backed up a little, staring at him with my mouth slightly ajar. Did he just insult me? "In fact Ginger, I think you need to wear a sign on your back that says you're a snapper." He smirked, that cocky bastard actually said that to me. Who the hell is this guy?

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but word my thoughts.

"The Firework King." I scoffed so loudly, everyone within a ten foot radius looked over at me. Was this guy for real?

"Uh huh, and I'm the Queen of Cotton Candy."

"Mmm." I watched his eyes run up and down my body and I felt shivers run through my veins as he spoke. "Don't make fun of the king."

Biting his bait, I asked, "Or what?"

"Or I'll be forced to show you some of _my _fireworks." The innuendo wasn't lost on me, in fact the corniness of it made me laugh.

"Is that the best you've got Firework King?" I teased, loving the smile on his strikingly handsome face.

"It's all I need Ginger." Tilting his head, he studied me intently and I suddenly felt self-conscious with his intense stare.

"Stop looking at me like that." I spit out.

"Why?" He asked, cocking his head in the other direction as that smirk continued to play on his lips. I took a moment to really observe his face… he was pretty cute actually. I can't believe I just admitted that. Bad Gabriella!

"Because…" I stammered. Think Gabriella, think. Put all those years of studying and learning the English language to good use. "Because it's freaking me out." I mentally slapped myself. Real smooth.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're all flustered Ginger. Much cuter than when you're angry and snapping at everyone."

Folding my arms, I lifted my eyebrow and fixed him with a hard look. "How would you know that?" Keep cool Gabriella, he's just messing with you. Maintain your course.

"Because I've been watching you." He straightened up from the counter and my eyes immediately fell on his bulging biceps as he folded his own arms and leaned against the booth. I was so busy looking at his tight jeans that hung snugly off his hips, I wasn't even aware of my tongue darting out to moisten my lips until I heard him chuckle.

My eyes trailed up his torso, appreciating his tight wife beater until my chocolate eyes met his ceruleans and I blushed with his stare.

Well damn.

"What does that mean, are you a creeper or something?"

The incredibly hot guy just shook his head and laughed at me. "Nope, just making an observation from my firework booth. I've noticed you and your friends walking around for the past couple hours and my buddy Chad said he'd try and get you guys over here. He's seems to have taken a liking to your blonde friend." He tilted forward slightly, lowering his voice to whisper at me.

"Well he's the only one." I muttered, looking at Sharpay out of the corner of my eye to see her playing with Chad's hair. I shook my head and focused back on the blue eyed guy in front of me. He kept smiling at me, which made me feel either really weird or really excited. See this is why I try to not interact with guys, it never turns out well.

"So what are you doing later?" Huh? What kind of question is that?

"Um… studying." Jeez Gabriella, go poke a stick in your eye why don't ya. Anything would be better than continuing on with your sad plans for the night in front of this hot guy.

"Cool." He nodded, looking down at his converse sneakers. An awkward silence grew between us and I took to biting my lip to compensate for my lack of verbal skills.

"So Ginger, you want to hang out with me?" My eyes bulged out of their sockets at the suggestion. What is with this guy? He's full of surprises. At the same time, an alarm starting going off in my head. Time to finish up this conversation and get out of here Gabriella.

"No." I replied, shaking my head. I backed up a little and stole a glance at my friends who were still flirting with the guys by the booth.

Oh shit! I just realized that's exactly what I've been doing too. Oh woe is me.

"No?" The blue eyed God stepped out from behind the booth and approached me hesitantly. How did some innocent flirting turn into this serious sexual tension filled situation with him actually asking me out?

"No." I stammered. Jeez, Gabriella get a hold of yourself. He's just a guy. A really attractive guy.

"Why?" What was it with him and that question? I backed up a little more as he advanced in front of me, caging me in against the booth.

"Do you have issues with people's personal space?" I asked, my eyes widening in fear or anticipation… I wasn't sure.

"Don't avoid the question." What was the question again? I completely forgot.

Before I could speak, a loud blast came from above. My head jerked back and his arms circled around my waist, steadying me so that I wouldn't trip... or bolt. I looked up towards the sky as it lit up in red and blue from the fireworks exploding across the black backdrop.

Staring mystified up at the beautiful display, I didn't notice that the hot guy in front of me was leaning in closer. Tearing my eyes from the sky, I looked up at his eyes and watched as the light from the fireworks danced across his face. His eyes glowed magnificently, twinkling as he looked down at me.

Not being able to control myself, I raised up on my tip toes and captured his lips. His body stiffened from the unexpected move, but then slowly he relaxed. I felt his fingers playing along my spine as he moved his lips, gently at first, against mine.

Pulling back slightly to catch my breath, I kept my eyes sealed shut as he leaned forward and bit down on my bottom lip. Without realizing it, I moaned in pleasure from the sensation and wrapped my arms around his neck; bringing him closer.

The thought didn't occur to me that I was standing up against a booth in the middle of a carnival making out with a stranger. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of being in this guys arms and the way his mouth felt as it sucked and nipped at my now swollen lips.

His tongue ran slowly over my lip as he groaned quietly. "Mmmhhh… Gabi."

Just like that, my eyes shot open and I jerked back away from him. I knew I looked like a deer caught in headlights or a fish on a hook with the way my mouth was gaping, but I didn't care.

Suddenly the loud exploding fireworks crackling in the background or the excited screams of the little kids nearby didn't matter anymore. I couldn't even hear them as I looked up at him. He knew my name? I never gave it to him, so how could he know it?

"How do you know my name?" Not the most original way to word that question, but I needed to know. This was just starting to freak me out.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, seemingly trying to figure out how to explain. "You're Gabriella Montez right?" I nodded dumbly. "I'm a senior at West High." Ooh, the enemy school. That explains why I haven't seen him around before.

"How do you know who I am?" Don't beat around the bush, just get to the point already Firework King.

"My little brother's on the decathlon team. I've gone to a couple of the tournaments and… I've seen you at them." Suddenly his cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "So I... asked him who you were and he told me."

I wracked my brain as he continued with his explanation. "Who's your brother?" Maybe hearing a name would help me figure out who this guy was.

"Michael Bolton."

Oh no way… he wasn't, he couldn't be…

"You're Troy Bolton?" Well double damn. I practically flopped over with the news. I was so not just making out with the captain of West High's Knights. The star golden boy of our rival school. This couldn't be happening to me. What are the odds that I finally get a guy interested in me who I'm equally just as interested in… and he's unavailable. Oh cruel, cruel world. One thought was consistent, though, as I stared at Troy's glistening eyes. "I'm gonna kill Sharpay."

Troy quirked an eyebrow at me and then grinned. "You're not mad then Ginger?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, my head dropping back as I looked up at the sky. I guess he meant it when he said he's been watching me. The fireworks were still blasting away above us and I wanted to laugh at the ludicrous situation. I shouldn't even be here, I should be home studying.

Suddenly, I felt a wet tingle on my neck, skimming along my pulse and leaving a trail of scorching fire along my skin. I should have known it was Troy's doing, his lips nipping and kissing my neck as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on me. I pushed against his chest and straightened myself.

"Do you mind? I'm in the middle of coming to terms with how rotten my luck is." I shot him a disbelieving look when he simply shrugged and went back to kissing anywhere his lips could reach before I pushed him back. He gave me what I believe to be the cutest puppy dog pout I've ever seen, even going so far as to jut his bottom lip out.

"Come on Gabriella, it's not that bad. I mean, we're obviously insanely attracted to each other."

Oh sure, that just makes everything better doesn't it? "No… you cornered me and then started kissing me." Okay, that's a lie... I sort of initiated it but whatever, he kept it going. "I'm the one who's been trying to get out of here… all night actually." That was true. I looked over his shoulder at my completely preoccupied friends who, surprisingly, were no longer where I'd last seen them.

Troy noticed my scowl and chuckled. "Looks like your friends abandoned you Ginger."

"Stop calling me that. I don't even know you."

"Uh huh, and?" His lips began gravitating towards mine again and it took every ounce of my inner power to not submit and let him have his way with me.

"And only people I know can give me nicknames." I replied. Okay that was stupid. I know I've got a better reason than that.

"I think we know each other enough to have nicknames… Ginger."

"Oh silly me, I forgot about the Great Firework King's feelings. Too bad he forgot to mention the little fact that he's Troy Bolton!" I seethed, becoming increasingly frustrated with this, hot muscled, blue eyed guy.

"Is that really going to be a problem for us Gabriella? Because I refuse to let it be."

"Yoo-hoo! Gabs!"

That was my cue. Pushing against his chest, I shoved him back off of me and watched as he stared dumbfounded. He looked so cute and innocent looking at me like that. Like a lost little puppy… focus Gabriella. I turned to Sharpay who was slowly approaching from one of the food stands. She had one of those shit-eating grins plastered on her face that I wanted to just smack off.

Clenching my fist tightly, I began walking towards her. Upon noticing my foul expression, her smile slowly dissolved. "Uh-oh."

Quicker than lightning she turned and ran as fast as she could in her pink heels and I gave chase, following right after her and past the shocked faces of Kelsi, Taylor and all the other boys and carnival goers watching us. Sharpay dropped her food as she ran towards the parking lot. "No fair! I don't even know what I did!" She shouted over her shoulder as I chased her to the car. I barely heard Kelsi and Taylor mumble 'thanks' and 'goodnight' to the guys before following after us.

I was so focused on my mission to get Sharpay and cause her bodily harm… or some other form of pain; I had completely forgotten about one thing: The Firework King.

* * *

><p>Almost three months had passed since the carnival and school was finally back in session. It was Monday morning and I was preparing myself mentally for the next decathlon tournament with Taylor that afternoon. In the time that had passed, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about West High more than I should have been. It was all Sharpay's fault. I scowled at the mirror in my locker and then grinned, remembering how I had punished Sharpay for getting us all mixed up with boys from the rival school. Instead of throttling her like I had planned, I decided to go the easy route which would allow me to keep my friend in tact without getting sent to jail. I took away make-up sharing privileges. Yes… poor her. She had been on the verge of tears when I announced the news.<p>

Slamming my locker shut, I was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a figure beside me. Well this was unexpected.

"Uh hi… need something?" Oh how poetic of me. Well I didn't really know what to say as Michael Bolton looked up at me. He was my competitor, my enemy… and also my most recent crush's brother. Yeah… I know, I have a crush on Troy. Who would have thought huh? It's not like that night at the carnival was that special or anything. It had only made life more difficult for me considering I couldn't stop thinking about him since then.

"Yeah… here. I'll see you in there Montez." Without even exchanging another word, he flung a note in my hand and strolled away in a huff, mumbling something about how stupid a certain someone was.

Confused, I looked down at the scribbled note and read it.

_Still snapping Ginger or will you finally go out with me? - TFK_

I didn't need brains to figure out the TFK stood for The Firework King. Plus the whole Ginger reference gave Troy away. How pathetic, he sent his brother to give me his note instead of facing me like a man… or king like he claimed to be. I rolled my eyes and smiled. What a jerk.

"Thinking about me?"

Well what do you know… my head shot up and my eyes met his. Triple damn, he looked even better than I remembered. "Hey Firework King… you lost?" I smiled, secretly excited when he smirked at me. Taking a step closer, he planted his hands deep inside his pockets and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Yeah… West High is that way." I pointed in the direction of the front entrance with a smile. Dropping my hand to my side, I watched him look down the deserted hallway before turning back to face me.

"Don't worry Ginger, I'm here to see you."

"Oh… not your brother?"

"Well him…" Troy grinned, showing off his dimples. "But I'm more interested in getting you to go out with me then watching you kick his butt at math." Hmm... he worded that just right. Funny he already knows I'll beat his brother since I have been doing just that for the past three decathlons. The only thing off about Troy's sentence was the implication that I'd actually date him.

"Keep dreaming your highness." I decided to just break it to him now instead of later. Let him down easy so that he could move on with his ego unharmed.

Troy cut me off as I went to pass him, pushing me up against the lockers. "I don't need to. Stop pretending you haven't been thinking about me all summer." Well I was right, he did have an ego. "I've been thinking about you." His lips traveled dangerously close to mine... too close for comfort.

"It'll never work."

He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

"You're West… I'm East… done." There, that should do it.

"Not done. That was the best July 4th weekend I've ever had and you know why? Because I finally got to talk to you." Aw… okay that was sweet. Damn it, I'm smiling again. How does he do that?

"This is crazy."

"No, this is us. Two people who like to kiss each other-" I rolled my eyes. "And who are going on a date this weekend."

"You're pretty sure of yourself Firework King."

"Come on Montez… what do you have to lose?"

"Everything." I mumbled, hiding my smile. Shivers jolted through me when his nose brushed against mine, his warm breath skidded down my face as he ever so gently allowed his lips to linger near mine. Realizing our close proximity, I couldn't let him win. "I have to go." Pushing him back, I escaped out of his hold and began walking towards the decathlon room. Stopping mid-step, I turned back around and approached a sullen looking Troy with a deep frown plastered on his usually smirk filled face. I dug a pen out of my bag and grabbed his arm. "I'm only doing this because I'm curious." I jotted my number down on his arm and capped my pen.

Turning around, I began walking away when I heard him ask, "Curious about what?"

Biting back my smile, I stopped and threw him a look over my shoulder. "About how good your fireworks are." With that, I smirked and disappeared down the hallway, completely oblivious to the smirk that I knew was on the basketball captain's face behind me.

Yup… after our date, I'll definitely kill Shar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dedicated to Andie B for hinting I write a July 4th oneshot. I hope it was okay. ;) I actually enjoyed writing a crabby Gabi, lol. It was fun to give her a different personality other than the ones I've written in the past. This is my third attempt as well with first person narrative so let me know if it sucked because I'm still trying to figure out where my strong and weak points are as a writer. Speaking of which, I can't believe it's almost been a year since I posted my first story on here. Thank you all for continuing to support and read my work. It means a lot. As always my apologies for any grammatical errors and feel free to leave me constructive criticism. Hope everyone has a Happy Fourth of July! Now back to work on RH.**


End file.
